NRG
p NRG is a Prypiatosian-B which Ben obtained when he captrued P'andor in the episode Too Hot To Handle. He was first used in The Forge of Creation. 'Appearance' NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like hazard suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled without being damaged. Powers and Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens, he has control over a basic element (in this case, Fire). The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyways due to him being made of energy). The only thing shown to cut the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable. In his true form, he can become intangible at will and fly. His powers are far stronger and more dangerous. Also, his true form eats energy, and the more he eats, the bigger and stronger he becomes. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that he can make a red laser beam from the three cutouts on his suit and this ability is demonstated by P'andor in "Ultimate Aggregor" when under mind-control from Aggregor via Animo's headbands. In Cosmic Destruction, NRG is imune to all kinds of Fire, except Fire in Enemy attacks. NRG Transformation thumb|402px|left Ultimate Alien He first appeared in The Forge of Creation by accident when Ben picked Big Chill to fight 10 year old Ben as Heatblast, but then they reasoned with Ben and NRG changed back. He appeared again in the finally Absolute power part 1, first he was used to fight kevin to save alan, and was successfull. Next, he was used to battle gwen, and was seen melting the rocks and making lava. He appeared in the second season in an episode called The Transmogrification of Eunice. He was used to fight Sunder, however sunder was a bit powerful and to Apearances Ben 10 Ultimate Alien * The Forge of Creation (first appearence) * Absolute power part1 * The Transmogrification of Eunice 'Toys' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection NRG *AlterAlien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill Trivia *He is similar to XLR8 from the original series, being a group of letters pronounced as a word. *NRG is the first alien from Andromeda galaxy to be shown in a game. *Like Ben's other Andromeda aliens, NRG possesses an elemental power. As indicated by his name, his powers are based on fire and radiation. *Unlike the other aliens, NRG has no visible green eyes while in armored form, although his true form will have green eyes. *Ben absorbed P'andor's true form into the Ultimatrix, but when he transforms into NRG, he is in his containment suit. This can be because the Ultimatrix made a modification to the alien (like Ghostfreak's and Nanomech's modifications) so Ben wouldn't harm anyone who is near him, or maybe NRG's species usually wear the armor, but P'andor was just sealed in it because hes a criminal. *NRG has a Russian accent as P'andor did when Ben scanned him. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a tortoise, Water Hazard being a mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish, and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off of a nuclear reactor. *Prypiatosian-Bs are actually powerfully radioactive physical beings that are too hot to touch or be near. Ben’s NRG form is encased in a nearly impenetrable, metallic suit and must remain so for the safety of others. If he is ever released from it, everyone around NRG could get radiation poisoning. Even while imprisoned in this armor, NRG can fire nuclear blasts from his hands and also from the holes in his faceplate. *NRG has the unique ability of firing radioactive beams to corrode and melt metallic objects, as well as attacking enemies with explosive power. His superior suit also allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire and radiation(though none of those things could hurt him anyways due to him being made of energy). *NRG appeared in the new Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He was purple, had Ben Franklin's hair and had 5 holes on his helmet. *Strangly NRG appeared in MAD before he appeared in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. *The first part of his name, the prypiat part is interesting because it could tie in with the abandoned city near Chernobyl quaintly named Prypiat, and the fact that Chernobyl was a huge Nuclear Reactor that detonated in 1986. *For some reason, NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-B's don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was likely added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goops anti-gravity disc, to keep him from poisoning those who are vunerable to his radiation. *Currently, he is the least used Andromeda alien, as he has only been used once. *NRG is the second alien used by Ben to wear an outter covering containing a true form, the first being Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak has a second skin used as a heat shield and underneath he has a stronger and more deadly form. NRG wears a suit to protect others from his radiation and underneath it is also a stronger, more deadly form.